Maylin Green
by Medlinniel
Summary: Dit is mn eerste Titanic fanic .Maylin is een derdeklass meisje dat met haar ouders, 2 broertjes en zusje met de Titanic naar Amerika gaat. Op het schip ontmoet ze alleen iemand...


**April 10 1912,**

Aan de kade van de Engelse haven in Southampton lag een schip aangemeerd, niet zo maar een schip. Maar een schip dat onzinkbaar werd genoemd, genaamd de ''Titanic''.

Het was een drukste van jewelste bij het schip, want mensen wilden afscheid nemen van hun familieleden of vrienden die met het schip meegingen.

Een paar auto's van de eerste klassers werden met een kraan het schip ingeladen samen met houten dozen, waar allerlei spullen van de mensen inzaten.

Eerste klassers; vrouwen met nette jurken en hoedjes, mannen met zwarte pakken en bolhoeden en hun kinderen liepen over de hoogste loopplank het schip binnen.

De tweede klassers, dat de normale mensen waren, liepen over de middelste plank heen en dan had je de derde klassers de mensen wie weinig geld hadden. De mensen van de derde klas waar veel verschillende nationaliteiten tussen zaten moesten eerst een rij vormen om zo geinspecteerd te worden of ze luizen hadden of andere dingen, zodat ze die niet overrachten naar Amerika.

Tussen de mensen stopte een koets, waar een gezin uitstapte.

De vader van het gezin stapte als eerste uit en hielp netjes zijn vrouw met uitstappen, waarna hij de koffers van de koets pakte met behulp van de koetsier. De man was in de veertig en had een bruine broek, een witte blouse en een bruine jas aan, zijn haar was grijs en hij had een snor. Zijn vrouw, die de koets weer was ingeduikt, pakte het jongste kind van het gezin, een jongentje van twee jaar. Zijzelf was ook in de veertig, ze had bruin, krullig haar en een donkergroene jurk aan met een witte, gebreidde sjaal eromheen. Het jongentje had donkerblond, krullig haar, hij had een bruine broek aan dat tot zijn knieën reikte en een witte t-shirt met bretels en een bruin jasje eroverheen.

De vrouw droeg haar zoontje en ging een eindje achteruit staan om haar andere kinderen eruit te laten.

Als allereerst kwam er een achtjarig meisje uit, ze had donkerblond, krullend haar tot over schouders. Ze had een zwart rokje aan met een witte blouse erop. In haar donkerblonde haren zat een dunne haarband. En onder haar rokje waren twee paar witte sokken te zien, die waren opgerold tot haar enkels. In haar handen hield ze een pop stevig vast, alsof niemand hem mocht afpakken. Ze sprong uit de koets en liep meteen naar haar moeder, ze pakte haar hand beet en keek weer achterom naar het schip.

Ondertussen stapten er nog twee andere kinderen uit, eerst een jongen van vijftien jaar, die donkerblond, steil haar had tot een beetje zijn schouders, wel iets korter. Hij had een bruine broek aan, een witte blouse en een donkergroene soort gillet eroverheen dat hij open liet staan op zijn hoofd donkergroene pet.

Na hem was het een achtienjarig meisje dat uitstapte. Ze had donkerblond, steil lang haar tot iets verder dan haar middel. Ze had een donkerblauwe jurk aan, met lange, pofmouwen. Meteen keek ze op naar het schip met haar groene ogen. Ze liep naar haar moeder, broertjes en zusje.

''Mama, is dat het schip waar we mee meegaan?'' Vroeg haar zusje, ze keek met haar groene ogen naar haar moeder, terwijl ze haar pop nog steeds stevig vasthield.

Haar moeder knikte. ''Ja, de Titanic,'' zei ze met een glimlach.

''Maylin, Greg kom eens helpen!'' Riep hun vader. Maylin knikte en wendde haar blik meteen af van het schip om haar vader te helpen.

Ze kreeg haar eigen tas met kleding en spullen in haar handen geduwd en moest ook die van Oliver (haar jongste broertje) dragen, die het minst zwaarst was van allen. Greg moest ook zijn eigen tas bijhouden en die van Lily. Hun vader droeg zijn eigen tas, die van hun moeder en nog een tas met wat spulletjes erin, veel meer hadden ze toch niet. Maar als ze eenmaal in Amerika waren zouden ze een heel ander leven krijgen een veel betere, tenminste dat hoopte Maylin maar.

''Maylin, Greg kom,'' zei hun vader. Hij liep al een paar meter voor ze met Lily en hun moeder, die Oliver in haar armen had, achter zich, . Snel volgden Maylin en Greg op weg naar het schip, op weg naar Amerika.

Met ogen vol schittering liep Maylin tussen de mensen door, soms moest ze sorry zeggen, doordat ze iemand per ongeluk aanstootte of erdoor wilde. Maar uiteindelijk was ze er. Ze wilde de loopplank oplopen maar werd tegengehouden door haar vader.

''We moeten ons eerst laten inspecteren,'' zei hij. Maylin knikte. Zij, haar ouders, broertjes en zusje gingen achter in de rij staan, wat kilometers lang leek. Het zou wel twee uur duren voor ze eindelijk aan boord was.

Ze keek rond en merkte op dat het best fascinerend was om naar de mensen te kijken, overal liepen verschillende soorten mensen. Dikke, dunne, arme en rijke, blonde en dan weer een zwartharige. Plots viel haar oog op een auto dat stopte. De auto was roodkleurig en zwart. De chauffeur er van stapte af en deed vervolgens de deur open, waar een man in de vijftig uitkwam, die een net zwart pak aanhad een een zwarte bolhoed. Hij pakte iets uit zijn jasje en deed een stap opzij, waarna Maylin een vrouw zag uitstappen die geholpen werd door de chauffeur.

De vrouw had zwart, kort haar, ze had een donkergroene jurk aan net zoals haar eigen moeder, alleen dan tien keer zo mooier en véél duurder, ook had ze een hoed op haar hoofd.

Toen de vrouw uiteindelijk stond, stapte een jongeman de auto uit. Hij had donker haar wat tussen bruin en zwart in lag en had net zoals zijn vader een net, zwart pak aan alleen geen bolhoed op zijn hoofd. In plaats van dat was zijn haar strak naar achteren gekamd. Maylin staarde hem geïntereseerd aan, tot hij haar ook aankeek. Hij glimlachte en met een rood hoofd trok Maylin haar hoofd weg.

In plaats van dat ze weer naar de mensen keek, keek ze maar naar het schip, terwijl ze om de minuut een stap naar voren deed.

Uiteindelijk, na anderhalf uur wachten waren zij aan de beurt. Eerst werd haar vader gecontroleerd. Zijn haar werd doorzocht met een staafje, ook moest hij zijn mond opendoen om zijn tanden te laten zien. Tegelijkertijd was ook haar moeder aan de beurt bij haar werd precies hetzelfde gedaan.  
Nadat zij na een paar minuten klaar waren, waren Oliver en Lily aan de beurt en nadat die weer waren geweest waren zij en Greg.

Eerst moest ze haar mond opendoen, maar na een seconde mocht die weer dicht, daarna werd haar haar gecontroleerd. Maylin voelde hoe het staafje in haar haren rommelde, het voelde best fijn.

''Het is goed jongedame,'' zei de man glimlachend. Maylin knikte en liep naar haar familie toe. Ondertussen liet haar vader de ticket aan een bemanningslid zien, die hen na het bekijken van het ticket doorliet.

Ze kwamen aan in een gezellige ruimte, er zaten al veel mensen en Maylin hoorde verschillende talen opkomen.

''We moeten kamer G-67 hebben,'' zei haar vader, die nog eens op het ticket keek. Maylin volgde de rest op weg naar hun kamer. Toen ze de hoek om liep, zag ze een jongen en meisje van haar leeftijd lachend langs haar lopen. Ze voelde een jaloerse steek, wat zou ze ook graag een vriendje willen hebben, waarmee ze kon lachen en die haar kon beschermen. Even droomde ze weg, tot ze op Greg knalde.

''Sorry,'' zei ze lachend. Greg keek haar geïrriteerd aan maar lachte daarna ook.

Maylin keek toe hoe haar vader de witte deur openmaakte en ze naar binnen liepen. Het was er klein en wit. Twee paar houten stapelbedden stonden er en een wasbak met spiegel in het midden. Door het ronde raampje in de hoek, scheen een straal zonlicht naar binnen dat de kamer een beetje verlichtte. Maylin wist in ieder geval dat ze meer boven zou zijn op het dek of ergens anders op het schip dan hier in hun kleine hutje.

''Oke, eens zien. Maylin jij slaapt daarboven, boven Lily en Oliver, die in één bed slapen onder jou,'' zei haar vader. Hij wees op het bed rechts van de wasbak. Maylin knikte. Ze zette haar tas neer op de grond in de hoek voor het stapelbed en liep het trapje op, om te zien hoe haar bed eruit zag. Een rood met groen geblokte deken lag er met eronder een witte laken en een witte kussen.

''En dan ligt Greg in die stapelbed boven,'' hoorde ze haar vader eindigen. Maylin sprong van het laatste treetje af en bedacht zich toen iets.

''Mam, pap waar gaan jullie liggen?'' Vroeg ze. Ze keek haar ouders met een wenkbrauw aan.

''Het was de plan om samen in het onderste bed te liggen en als dat niet kan, ga ik wel op de grond liggen,'' antwoordde haar vader. Toen hij dat zei, keek Maylin van het bed naar haar ouders. Ze betwijfelde het of dat ging, maar goed ze moesten het zelf weten. Plots voelde ze dat het schip in beweging kwam.

''We vertrekken,'' zei ze enthiosiast tegen iedereen.

''Kom laten we naar boven gaan om nog één blik te werpen op Engeland,'' zei haar moeder, iedereen knikte goedkeurend.

Snel liepen ze de deur uit en renden ze helemaal naar boven naar het dek.

Uitgeput kwam Maylin op het dek aan. Aan de reling stonden veel mensen, die allemaal nog zwaaiden naar hun familie of vrienden. Zelf verliet ze haar ouders en liep ze naar een vrij stukje bij de reling om nog één laatste keer naar haar geboorteland te kijken. Ze zwaaide hevig heen en weer met haar hand al wist ze niet waarom, want haar familie en vrienden stonden er niet tussen.

Langzaam verdween de haven en na een tijdje zag Maylin alleen maar water. Ze voelde de wind door de snelheid van het schip langs haar heen, haar jurk en haren wapperde heen en weer.


End file.
